jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Sturm über Ryloth
Sturm über Ryloth ist die 19. Episode aus der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars. Sie wurde erstmals am 27. Februar 2009 vom US-amerikanischen Fernsehsender Cartoon Network ausgestrahlt. In Deutschland wurde am 29. März 2009 vom Privatsender ProSieben ausgestrahlt. Wochenschau Handlung miniatur|Die [[Blaue Staffel beim Anflug auf die Raumblockade über Ryloth.]] Nachdem die Separatisten Ryloth erobert haben, ist im Orbit über Ryloth ein Droiden-Kontrollschiff der Separatisten mit zwei Fregatten als Geleitschutz positioniert. Der neimoidianische Captain Mar Tuuk, der die Flotte befehligt, wird auf der Brücke seines Flaggschiffs von Wat Tambor kontaktiert. Dieser will sich beim Captain davon vergewissern, dass die Blockade der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme in Position ist und er mit keinen Überraschungen rechnen muss. Mar Tuuk, von der Undurchdringlichkeit seiner Flotte überzeugt, versichert dem Vorsitzenden der Techno-Union, dass er sich keinen Sorgen machen brauche. Wenn die Schiffe der Republik eintreffen sollten, würde er sie ordentlich überraschen. Immer noch nicht vollkommen beruhigt, lässt Wat Tambor das Gespräch beenden. Doch nahe Ryloth ist Anakin Skywalker mit einer Flotte aus drei Kreuzern der ''Venator''-Klasse – seinem Flaggschiff, der Resolute, und den Schiffen Defender und Redeemer – auf dem Weg nach Ryloth. Im Hangar der Resolute herrscht geschäftiges Treiben, während sich alle Piloten zum Start bereitmachen. Auch Ahsoka Tano, erstmals als Staffelführerin eingesetzt, macht sich mit ihrem Jedi-Sternjäger und ihrem Droiden, R7-A7, vertraut. Sie ist nervös, aber fest entschlossen, einen guten Eindruck als Führerin der Blau-Staffel zu hinterlassen. Als die Startvorbereitungen abgeschlossen sind, lässt Ahsoka ihre Leute, ausgerüstet mit V-19 Torrent-Sternjägern, Meldung machen. Nacheinander melden sich Blau zwei, Axe, Blau drei, Slammer, Blau vier, Kickback, Blau fünf, Tucker und der Führer der zweiten Staffelhälfte Swoop. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, das Flaggschiff der Separatisten zu vernichten. Doch sobald Mar Tuuk die Sternjäger entdeckt, lässt er alle ''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger der Schlachtschiffe starten. Dennoch halten Ahsoka und ihre Klon-Piloten weiter auf das separatistische Schiff zu. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt machen sich auch Anakin und Admiral Yularen bereit und teilen Ahsoka mit, dass sie dicht hinter ihr kommen. Dann hat die Blau-Staffel den ersten Feindkontakt. Die Formation in der sie vorher geflogen sind löst sich auf und verliert sich in Einzelgefechten. Anakin und Yularen lauschen auf der Brücke der Resolute dem Wirrwarr aus Nachrichten, die aus dem Kom erklingen. Mar Tuuk hat zu dieser Zeit bereits ein Holobild der Resolute aufgerufen. Schon bald erkennt er das Schiff als das Flaggschiff von Skywalker. Dennoch ist er unbesorgt und lässt die Droidencrew der Brücke abwarten. Ahsoka benachrichtigt Axe und gibt ihm den Befehl zum Angriff, da sie die Droiden-Sternjäger abgelenkt haben. Der setzt daraufhin einen geraden Kurs auf das Schiff von Mar Tuuk, um es, begleitet von drei weiteren Sternjägern der Blau-Staffel, zu attackieren. Doch auch das bringt Mar Tuuk nicht aus der Ruhe. Da er den Angriff der Republik vorausgesehen hatte, hatte er vier weitere Fregatten von Ryloth einen Mikrosprung ausführen lassen. Dort hatten sie im Verborgenen auf den Befehl zum Angriff gewartet. Mar Tuuk beschließt, diesen Trumpf nun zu ziehen und befiehlt den Fregatten anzugreifen. Sekunden nachdem der Befehl ausgegeben ist, stürzen die vier Fregatten nahe dem Flaggschiff aus dem Hyperraum. Doch als Ahsoka von Admiral Yularen darüber informiert wird, dass sie in eine Falle geraten sind, lässt sie die Staffel trotzdem weiter Kurs auf das Flaggschiff halten. Selbst als Yularen die Warnung in einen Befehl umwandelt lässt sich Ahsoka nicht von ihrem Kurs abbringen. Da schaltet sich Anakin in das Gespräch ein und befiehlt ihr, nicht das Leben der Piloten zu riskieren. Das Risiko ist bei der Aktion jetzt zu hoch. Doch Ahsoka ignoriert sie und fliegt weiter. Dabei ist allerdings auch nicht mehr ganz sicher und fragt leicht verängstigt nach Axe, ihrem Flügelmann. Doch der versucht mit Mühe den Droiden auszuweichen und ist zu beschäftigt, um ihr zu helfen. Ein anderer Pilot der Blau-Staffel schafft es nicht mehr den Droiden auszuweichen und wird abgeschossen. [[Bild:Schlacht von Ryloth.jpg|miniatur|links|Die Resolute und die Defender sind, ebenso wie die Redeemer, schwer beschädigt]] Auf der Brücke der Resolute herrscht indes kontrollierte Panik. Die Droiden-Sternjäger haben die Linien der republikanischen Flotte durchbrochen und attackieren nun die Kreuzer, indem sie sich selbst als Waffe benutzen und in die Kreuzer steuern. In Anbetracht dieser Gefahr befiehlt Anakin Ahsoka erneut, zurückzukehren. Widerstrebend gibt diese nach und folgt der Order Anakins. Immer mehr der Droiden kollidieren mit der Resolute. Yularen befiehlt einem der Klonoffiziere, alle Energie auf die Deflektorschilde zu geben, doch ist es bereits zu spät. Die Schilde sind geschwächt und einer der Droiden rast geradewegs auf die Brücke zu. Yularen und die Brückencrew versuchen zu fliehen, ebenso wie Anakin. Allerdings ist der Droiden-Sternjäger zu schnell und rast in die Brücke. Yularen wird zu Boden geschleudert und verletzt. Anakin hilft ihm von der Brücke zu kommen und befiehlt allen Schiffen den Rückzug, sobald die Blau-Staffel an Bord ist. Von Explosionen geschüttelt, wenden die Kampfschiffe der Republik und beginnen mit dem Rückzug. Doch die Redeemer schafft es nicht mehr rechtzeitig und wird zerstört. Nur noch Ahsoka und drei weiter Jäger der Blau-Staffel sind intakt. Auch Axe wird von drei Droiden-Sternjägern attackiert und trotz seines fliegerischen Könnens gelingt es ihm nicht, sie abzuschütteln. Kurz bevor er die Resolute erreicht wird er getroffen und sein Jäger explodiert. Geschockt erreicht Ahsoka mit den restlichen zwei Überlebenden den Hangar der Resolute. Daraufhin springen die Resolute und die Defender aus dem System. Mar Tuuk, der den Rückzug beobachtet hat, lässt die beiden Kreuzer seiner Gegner ziehen, zufrieden damit, ohne größere Verluste den Feind derart geschlagen zu haben. Wat Tambor, den die Nachrichten des Angriffs erreicht haben, nimmt erneut Kontakt zu dem Neimoidianer auf. Als er von dem Sieg hört, lobt er Mar Tuuk und weist ihn gleichzeitig darauf hin, eine neue Strategie zur Abwehr des Feindes zu entwickeln. Nach dem Gespräch lässt sich Mar Tuuk Aufzeichnungen über Anakin bringen, da er überzeugt ist, dass der junge Jedi zurückkehren wird. Nachdem der Lichtsprung erfolgreich ausgeführt worden war und die Resolute mit der Defender in einiger Entfernung zu Ryloth aus dem Hyperraum gekommen ist, begibt sich Anakin in den Hangar. Dort trifft er auf eine komplett geschockte und trauernde Ahsoka Tano. Doch davon lässt er sich nicht beeindrucken und lässt Ahsoka Rede und Antwort für ihr Handeln und das Missachten der Befehle stehen. Doch dann versucht er, sie zu trösten. Da trifft Captain Rex ein um ihm mitzuteilen, dass Jedi-Meister Mace Windu ihn zu sprechen verlangt. Nachdem er Rex die nötigen Anweisungen erteilt hat, will er Ahsoka noch etwas sagen, doch ist diese während des Gesprächs gegangen. Obi-Wan Kenobi und Mace Windu wollen wissen, weshalb der Angriff fehlgeschlagen ist. Nachdem Anakin ihnen einen kurzen Bericht erstattet hat, muss er noch hinzufügen, wie hoch seine Verluste waren. Doch Obi-Wan merkt, dass das, was Anakin ihnen mitteilt, nicht alles ist. Er erkundigt sich nach Ahsoka, und Anakin muss ihnen von dem seelischen Zustand seiner Padawan berichten. Doch Mace Windu gibt erneut den Befehl für Anakin: Er muss die Blockade durchbrechen, bevor die Landetruppen von Obi-Wan eintreffen. Anakin ist einverstanden, er möchte den Twi'leks so schnell wie möglich helfen. Dann ist die Besprechung beendet und Anakin beauftragt Rex, Ahsoka zu suchen. Diese hat sich in den Medi-Bereich geflüchtet, wo sie bei dem verletzten Admiral Yularen sitzt. Sie entschuldigt sich bei dem scheinbar bewusstlosen Admiral, da sie sich für die Katastrophe verantwortlich macht. Dann trifft Rex ein, der sie mit zu Anakin nimmt. Dieser ist im Hangar der Resolute beschäftigt, wo er den Sternjäger von Ahsoka mit R2-D2 repariert. Als Ahsoka eintrifft, berichtet Anakin ihr von seinem Gespräch mit Meister Windu und Obi-Wan. Als die Togruta erfährt, dass sie einen weiteren Angriff auf die Blockade der Konföderation starten sollen, ist sie geschockt. Sie will nicht akzeptieren, dass sie, noch schwächer als beim letzten Angriff, zu dem Schauplatz des Gemetzels zurückkehren und wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr Männer verlieren sollen. Mitten in der Diskussion kontaktiert Rex Anakin, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass die Defender ein Problem hat. 200px|miniatur|rechts|Mar Tuuk, das neimoidianische Genie Auf dem Flaggschiff der Separatisten über Ryloth hat Mar Tuuk die Dateien über Anakin durchgelesen. Seine Eindrücke sind klar: Der Jedi wird zurückkommen, um die Blockade zu zerstören. Deshalb lässt er den Droiden-Kommandanten sämtliche Geschütze scharf machen und die Flotte in Alarmbereitschaft setzten. An Bord der Defender tritt Ahsoka gerade aus einer Tür, als Klontruppen an ihr vorbeirennen. Sie ruft einen zu sich, von dem sie erfährt, das der Alarm, der durch das Schiff heult, der Alarm zur Evakuierung des Schiffes ist. Dann sagt er ihr noch, dass ein Großteil der Truppen in den Hangar gerufen wurde, um Skywalker zu helfen. Verwundert sucht auch sie den Hangarbereich auf, wo Klonkrieger damit beschäftigt sind, Kisten unter den kritischen Augen von Anakin zu verladen. Als Ahsoka ihn anspricht, lässt der Jedi Rex das Umlagern weiter überwachen. Er berichtet Ahsoka von seinem Plan, der, laut Anakin, von ihr inspiriert worden sein soll. Er will mit der evakuierten und bereits schwer beschädigten Defender das feindliche Flaggschiff rammen und so den Kommandant der Separatistenflotte zu vernichten. Er selbst will das Schiff steuern, und auf den Einwand Ahsokas, dass er dabei sterben werde, teilt er ihr mit, dass er die die Defender rechtzeitig mit einer Rettungskapsel verlassen will. Noch bevor Ahsoka weitere Einwände vorbringen kann, teilt Anakin ihr mit, dass sie den Angriff der Resolute auf die verbliebenen Schiffe leiten soll. Ahsoka ist geschockt, doch Anakin teilt dies bereits den Klonkriegern im Hangar mit. Dann startet er. Als Ahsoka auf die Brücke der Resolute kommt, sind Rex und ein Klonoffizier bereits beim Planen. In diesem Moment nimmt auch Anakin Kontakt zur Resolute auf. Er berichtet ihr, dass er bereit ist, die Mission zu beginnen. Er bittet sie, ihm zu vertrauen, da es ihre einzige Möglichkeit zum Sieg darstellt. Dann bricht er die Verbindung ab. Rex spricht die niedergeschlagene Ahsoka an, da sie jetzt einen Angriff planen müssen. Mar Tuuk wird zu diesem Zeitpunkt erneut von Wat Tambor kontaktiert. Dieser benachrichtigt den Neimoidianer, dass Graf Dooku ihm gesagt hat, dass die Republik immer noch einen Gegenschlag plant. Doch Tuuk ist sich dessen bereits sicher, ebenso wie er sicher ist, dass Anakin den weiteren Angriff leiten wird. Er freut sich bereits darauf, mit dem Sieg über Skywalker seinen bisher größten Erfolg zu feiern. Auf der Brücke der Resolute sind Rex und der Klonoffizier gemeinsam mit Ahsoka dabei, den Plan zu besprechen. Doch die Meinung von den dreien ist klar: Der Plan ist Wahnsinn. Doch dann passiert dem Klonoffizier ein Fehler. Er zweifelt Ahsokas Fähigkeiten an, was diese hart trifft. Doch da betritt Admiral Yularen überraschend die Brücken und stimmt Ahsokas Plan zu. Damit ist der Widerstand des Klonoffiziers gebrochen und die Resolute bricht auf. Über Ryloth steht die Entscheidung kurz bevor. Die Defender trifft im System ein. Als Mar Tuuk dies von einem der Droiden auf der Brücke des Droiden-Kontrollschiffs mitgeteilt bekommt, ist er zufrieden. Seine Vorhersagen haben sich erfüllt und Skywalker ist zurückgekehrt. Als Anakin ihn kontaktiert, nimmt er das Gespräch persönlich an. Als Anakin sich vorstellen will, würgt Mar Tuuk ihn ab. Da er die Berichte studiert hat, weiß er genau, wen er vor sich hat. Anakin teilt ihm mit, dass er Hilfsgüter für die Bevölkerung von Ryloth an Bord hätte, doch Mar Tuuk will davon nichts wissen. Er denkt viel mehr über eine Gefangennahme des Jedi nach, was seinen Ruf gewaltig steigern würde. Auf der Resolute ist die Stimmung angespannt. Als der Offizier fragt, wie Ahsoka es sich vorstelle, alle Fregatten über Ryloth abzuwehren, kann sie triumphieren. Sie hat bereits einen Plan ausgearbeitet: Wenn die Resolute im System eintrifft, soll sich auf die Seite stellen, und der feindlichen Flotte so den Bauch zuwenden. Dann können die Sternjägerstaffeln im Schutz der Resolute unbemerkt starten und die Fregatten dann überraschend angreifen. Außerdem wäre dann die Brückenpartie vorerst nicht dem feindlichen Feuer ausgesetzt. Doch der Klonoffizier ist immer noch nicht überzeugt. Als er sagt, dass sie mehr Zeit brauchen würden, muss Ahsoka ihm widersprechen, da der Plan eigentlich schon angelaufen ist. [[Bild:Defender zerstört Flaggschiff.jpg|miniatur|links|Die Defender rammt das Droidenkontrollschiff.]] Mar Tuuk bekommt in der Zeit einen Bericht von der Brückencrew. Diese hat einen Scan der Defender vorgenommen und festgestellt, dass nur eine Lebensform an Bord ist. Als er das hört, wird Mar Tuuk sofort klar, was Anakin vorhat. Doch als er Anakin zur Rede stellen will, verabschiedet sich dieser und sagt, Mar Tuuk könnte gerne sein Schiff haben. Dann bekommt der Neimoidianer die Nachricht, dass ein weiteres Schiff, die Resolute, in das System gesprungen ist. Sekunden später beschleunigt Anakin die Defender und verlässt das Schiff mit einer Rettungskapsel. Sofort befiehlt er allen Schiffen, das Feuer zu eröffnen, doch auch die Feuerkraft aller Schiffe reicht nicht aus, um die Defender aufzuhalten. Als er weit genug entfernt ist, lässt Anakin die Rettungskapsel drehen, um die Zerstörung des separatistischen Flaggschiffs mit anzusehen. Von dort aus kann er beobachten, wie die beiden Schiffe kollidieren. Doch Mar Tuuk ist zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits von der Brücke geflohen. Auf der Brücke von Anakins Flaggschiff herrscht Alarmbereitschaft. Ahsoka schwört das Brückenpersonal noch einmal auf ihren Plan ein, dann begibt sie sich zum Hangar. Sie will auch diese Schlacht in ihrem Sternjäger führen. In ihrem Y-Flügler bekommt Ahsoka die Nachricht, dass die feindlichen Fregatten nicht angreifen. Der besorgte Rex schlägt bereits vor, sich zurückzuziehen, doch Ahsoka ist entschlossen, die Schlacht zu Ende zu führen und nach kurzem Zögern entschließen sich die Droiden-Kommandanten anzugreifen. Doch die Resolute ist bereits in Gefechtsbereitschaft, und das Feuer prallt nutzlos an den Schilden und den unteren Decks ab. Dann tritt die finale Phase von Ahsokas Plan in Aktion. Die Sternjäger starten überraschend und stoßen auf die Fregatten der Konföderation herab. Eine Fregatte nach der anderen wird zerstört. Dann trifft die Flotte von Obi-Wan und Mace Windu ein. Sie sind gerade rechtzeitig eingetroffen, um die Bodentruppen ohne Gefahr absetzten zu können. Anakin wird von einem ''Nu''-Klasse Shuttle aufgelesen und zur Resolute '' gebracht. Dramatis personae *Axe *CC-7567 „Rex“ *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Kickback *R2-D2 *R2-KT *R7-A7 *Anakin Skywalker *Slammer *Swoop *Wat Tambor *Ahsoka Tano *TB-2 *Tucker *Mar Tuuk *Mace Windu *Wullf Yularen Trivia *In einem Interview wird gesagt, dass das Manöver der ''Resolute in der Schlacht um Ryloth von Timothy Zahns Erben des Imperiums inspiriert wurde. Dort wandte Großadmiral Thrawn in der Schlacht von Obroa-skai ein ähnliches Manöver an. *In der Episode wird Wat Tambor als „Emir“, einem arabischen Adelstitel, angesprochen, anstatt als „Vorsitzender“ oder „Sir“. Weblinks * * * * en:Storm Over Ryloth es:Storm Over Ryloth it:Storm Over Ryloth ja:ライロスの嵐 nl:Storm Over Ryloth no:Storm over Ryloth pt:Storm Over Ryloth ru:Буря над Рилотом Sturm über Ryloth 1.19 Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen